Charmed - Premonition
Segundo episódio da nona temporada (hehe) Trama Prue & Cole ficam cada vez mais próximos ligados a um segredo do passado. Imagem:Another-day-70-kate-david.jpg Charmed - Premonição Prue= tranquilamente em sua cama enquanto tinha mais um de seus sonhos sem solução. Há meses sonhava a mesma coisa e não conseguia identificar o que viria a ser Tudo que via era alguém sem rosto correr e gritar, numa época diferente da dela. Num tempo diferente do que vívia. E então, ela acordava. Dessa vez no intanto fora diferente. Prue sonhava com um rosto conhecido e que ela sabia muito bem de quem se tratava mais não o via claramente. Ao passo em que Prue ouvia os gritos, o choro e as vozes, tudo ficava mais claro e ela finalmente podia ver o tal rosto. De sobresalto, Prue desperta e exclama surpreendida para si mesma um único nome: Cole! Abertura Casa das Halliwell - Cozinha Piper= Prue se ta com uma cara horrível! Não conseguiu dormir essa noite outra vez? Prue= Não muito bem! pra xícara que levava as mãos Phoebe= Prue, você está estranha desde o dia em que voltou! Se não houvesse maquiagem iria ficar cheia de olheras... Prue= irrita Será que não se pode ter um minuto de sossego nessa casa? Paige= Credo Prue, nós só estamos preocupadas com você! Prue= Então, eu sugiro que resolvam cuidar de suas vidas! da cozinha Cemitério central - Dia Prue= ali em torno do local como se estivesse a procura de algo, pára e vê o mausoléu dos Turners e começa a lembrar de alguns fatos dela com Cole "Cole= Prue, o que faz aqui? Prue= Precisando de uma ajudinha? Pisca Cole= Sorri" Prue chaqualha a cabeça e olha pra porta do mausoléu, era como se o lugar a chamasse. Caminha para lá e entra. O local cheirava bolor e estava úmido... Não seria capaz de dizer se alguém estivera ali, senão houvesse encontrado uma coisa ao chão. Um colar, o que na realidade vendo-se mais a fundo, era um medalhão... Prue se agacha e fica olhando o medalhão mais alguns instantes. Só então o segura nas mãos. Olhando bem pra ele, fecha os olhos e imagens vêem em sua mente... Uma moça corria, assustada e sozinha pela noite. E ela gritava. Exatamente como no sonho de Prue. A moça finalmente se virara quando alguém a chamara. Prue comtemplou-a. Não podia ser. A moça era identica a ela. Vestia roupas do século XVII mais era ela. A moça era mesmo, Prue Halliwell. Que agora olhava fixamente para alguém. Um homem. Vestido com trajes de época também. E o homem era na verdade, Cole Turner. Cole= PRUDENCE, CORRE! CORRE PRUDENCE! E ela se voltava a correr mais não podia deixá-lo ali e voltava no exato momento em que ele morria ali diante dela sem que ao menos pudesse salvá-lo... Foi quando Prue abriu os olhos, ao passo em que deixava o medalhão cair ao chão. Assustada e sem saber o que estava acontecendo, só tinha certeza de uma única coisa: Ela tivera uma espécie de premonição. E com Cole Turner e ela. Ambos estavam conectados, juntos ao um passado. Cole= dela a olhá-la Prue= pela visão que tivera, caminhava até ele como se não tivesse controle de si mesma Cole= ao seu encontro. Para diante dela, põe a mão em seu rosto e lhe sorri Prue= a mão de Cole tocar-lhe o rosto,fecha os olhos e segura-lhe a mão Cole= inclinando para ela, a medida em que se envolvia pelo momento Prue= de olhos fechados como se esperasse pelo que estava para acontecer Cole= de leve os lábios de Prue com os seus, começa envolvê-la em seus braços Prue= o beijo suave, Prue é tomada pelo pânico e se solta dele Não posso! Desculpa! Não posso! sai correndo Cole= segura a mão de Prue e sente ela soltar-se da dele aos poucos ao passo que podia comtemplá-la a correr mausoléu a fora, embora não faz nada para impedí-la, apenas a observa a correr Prue= plenos pulmões, entra em seu carro e se vai Casa das Halliwell - Dia Paige= A Prue ta demorando, ela pode nos achar enxiridas mais vou atrás dela. Prue= Não vai precisar mais ir atrás de ninguém Paige! Chegando Piper= Prue, pelo amor de Deus, nos diga o que está havendo com você! Prue= O passado! Não se pode evitar o passado! subindo as escadas pro sotão Piper= Paige Hotel de San Francisco - Dia Cole= Estou aqui Phoebe, o que deseja? Phoebe= Algo me diz que você sabe o que está havendo com a Prue e não quer contar! Cole= Por que? Ela lhe disse algo? Sério Phoebe= Olhando E precisa? Sarcástica Cole= O que está insinuando Phoebe? Phoebe= Cole, chegou desses seus joguinhos de mocinho inofensivo! Pra cima de mim não, entendeu! Você está usando Prue para mais um de seus truques e o pior é que me usou também quando me deu aquele feitiço para trazê-la devolta! Arquitetou muito bem seu plano Cole, meus parabéns... Morrer pela Paige foi brilhante! Cole= Eu não fiz isso pra usar ninguém e sim porque vocês a queriam de volta mais não eram corajosas o suficiente para fazê-lo! Phoebe= Nós? Ou você queria? Séria Cole= Faz alguma diferença para você? Phoebe= Ah faz, muita! Assim posso saber o quanto canalha consegue ser! Cole= Phoebe pelo braço irritado Cansei de ouvir seus insultos, dê o fora daqui Phoebe! Phoebe= ser tocada tem uma premonição e se solta assustada Cole= Phoebe? O que houve? Phoebe= Olhando Você e Prue! Ela deu a vida por você! Cole= surpreso Não pode ser possível, a menos que... Prue! Teletransporta Casa das Halliwell Prue= What is past return and what is future will gone Souls be together, and become a one A only bory, a only heart My soul will live in my old bory and i back to the begginns and be quiet the time (Uma alma do passado quero encontrar No tempo e espaço agora vou viajar O poder de Kronos vou invocar E ao passado retornar) Cole= Prue! NÃO! Prue= Desmaia Virgínia - Seculo XVII Prue= fundo e olha a sua volta Funcionou! Funcionou! Demon= Olá Prudence! Prue= os braços, nada acontece Essa não! Demon= Qual o problema Prudence? Por acaso perdeu seus belos poderes? Que triste! uma energy ball contra ela Prue= Wooooo! [ Pula atrás de um arbusto] Isso não está acontecendo! Demon= na frente dela Prue= Okay! Isso está acontecendo! Está acontecendo! correndo SOCORRO! SOCORRO! Cole= a cavalo, puxa Prue pela mão para seu cavalo Prue= Olha-o Cole= Tudo bem srta? surpresa Prue= Sim! surpreso Cole= Ótimo! juntamente com a rédia do cavalo Prue= Quem é você? como sem nem ao menos soubesse Cole= Cole Turner e você? Prue= Prudence! Prudence Warren! Cole= Muito prazer em conhecê-la, Prudence! ao pular o tronco de uma árvore com o cavalo Prue= Wooo, igualmente senhor Turner! Cole= bosque adentro e parando o cavalo Estamos a salvo, por um tempo, eu acho! do cavalo e estende as mãos para Prue Prue= as mãos dele Cole= puxa pra si e ambos ficam próximos, de rostos colados um no outro Prue= nos olhos de Cole, lhe sorri Cole= Meu Deus, você é tão linda!a mão no rosto dela Prue= Não! a mão dele Não podemos, me desculpe! Cole= Certamente! Minhas desculpas se a ofendi! Prue= Não, não me ofendeu! De verdade! É que apenas... Cole= Não precisa explicar-se, vou levá-la pra casa agora! Prue= Pra casa? dando conta que nem sabia onde morava Cole= Algum problema? Prue= Eu acho que enquanto corria,devo ter me perdido! Cole= Tudo bem, acharemos sua casa, srta! Mais do que corria afinal? Prue= saber muito o que dizer De um homem, ele tentou me... Me...Atacar! Cole= Não se preocupe mais! Você está a salvo agora! Prue= Muito obrigada! De verdade, mas preciso ir! Cole= Pra onde? Acaba de me dizer que está perdida! em direção a ela Prue= Pois então, vou procurar minha casa! Cole= a sombrancelha E eu lhe disse que lhe ajudaria! Não posso, nem devo deixá-la sair, assim tão...Indefesa por aí! Prue= Exatamente por isso! sai correndo Cole= correndo atrás e a alcança, se jogando em cima dela, vira-a para si Não estaria com medo de mim? Estaria, Prudence? Prue= assustada Você é um demônio, eu devo ter medo, não acha? Cole= Como sabe que sou um demônio? Fale! Sério Prue= Do mesmo modo que sabe que sou uma bruxa! Cole= Muito esperta! Mesmo assim aceitou a carona de um demônio? dos pés a cabeça Grande, grande erro! Prue= Você não vai me machucar! Confiante Cole= Ah é mesmo? E por que eu não o faria? a mão no pescoço dela Prue= Porque você me ama! Cole= Eu não contaria com isso! de leve o pescoço dela Prue= os olhos Cole= de fúria repentinamente tomado pelo desespero e depois pela compaixão, solta o pescoço de Prue e sai de cima dela Vá embora bruxa, e se eu encontrá-la em meu caminho novamente, saiba que não polparei sua vida! Prue= Olhando-o Cole= O que está ESPERANDO? VÁ EMBORA! VÁ! Prue= correndo Cole= OH NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! ajoelha ao chão AAAAAAAAAAH. Prue= vê o demônio a sua frente Oh não! jogá-lo longe, mas no final o congela O quê? Surpresa Oookay! pra trás Cole, precisamos sair daqui, depressa! Cole= furioso pra ela Eu avisei que se torna-se a vê-la novamente eu lhe mataria! Prue= Pois então mate! Mate sabendo que provocou a morte de uma bruxa que veio salvá-lo da sua! Cole= que fazer a bola de energia, pára Prue= O que está esperando? Não temos muito tempo! Cole= levanta do chão Demon= atrás de cole e o Joga longe e mira uma energie ball em Prue que se joga no chão Prue= Oh não, COLE! ali ao chão Cole= PRUDENCE, LEVANTE DAI E CORRA! com o demônio o joga longe PRUDENCE, CORRE! CORRE PRUDENCE! Prue= e sai correndo Demon= diante de Cole Vamos ver o quanto ela corre! a bola de energia para Prue Cole= NÃO! em cima dele outra vez, por mais que lutassem estava quase em desvantagem Demon= longe, o que faz Cole ficar zonzo Prue= de repente e lembra-se de sua visão Cole! a correr NÃO! COOOOOOOOLE! Demon= a jogar uma bola de energia, mira-a contra Prue Prue= o poder da telecinesis ativo, faz voltar para ele Demon= NÃÃÃÃO! Explode Cole= Obrigado! deita no chão Prue= Não há de que! a mão Cole= em sua mão e se ergue com a ajuda dela Prue= dele Vamos, podem haver outros! que a correr Cole= Não, espere! puxa para si fazendo-a bater de leve contra seu peito e a beija Prue= o beijo, enlaçando-se nele Cole= lhe sorri Prue= Oh não! Desmaia Cole= segura em seus braços Prudence? Prudence? Casa das Halliwell Piper, Phoebe e Paige= Após a alma encontrada ao seu corpo você retornará, liberte-a agora Kronos para que a seu tempo Prudence Halliwell possa retornar Cole= Deu certo? Prue= acorda lá no meio da sala Piper= Você ta bem, Prue? Prue= Ah muito obrigada a vocês... Paige= Dê graças a Deus que achamos um feitiço que concertou o que você fez, ao menos Prudence lembrará de tudo que você vivenciou lá como se fosse ela mesma! Cole= Sinto muito Prue, eu tinha de avisá-las! Prue= ao Cole Muito obrigada, aos quatro é claro! se levanta Cole= Ok, essa é a minha deixa! Não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui! encara Prue, sumindo Phoebe= Se importa em nos dizer o que você tinha na cabeça? Voltar ao passado? E por quê? Prue= Cole e eu eramos almas gêmeas! Eu apenas fiz o que deveria, o salvei! Chega a ser incrível até mesmo pra você, não é Phoebs? e logo em seguida, se vira subindo as escadas Hotel de Sam Francisco - Noite Cole= em sua cama, olha em volta, não conseguia parar de pensar em Prue! Era inevitável Eu não posso me envolver com outra delas, não assim! a campainha. Cole se levanta e vai atender Prue? Surpreso Prue= Me diga que eu não estou errada! Cole= Errada? do que se tratava mais desconversava Prue= Sabe do que eu falo Cole! Não estou errada quanto a nós? Estou? Cole= Não, não está! Embora eu deva lhe dizer que... Prue= dirige a Cole e o beija com quase que pulando em seus braços. Um beijo cheio de ternura, urgência, paixão e desejo,e enlaça-se nele ainda lhe beijando Cole= de surpresa pela moça, lhe retribui o beijo da mesma forma enquato já a segurava nos braços, ao passo que, ao mesmo tempo fechava a porta com o pé esquerdo Prue= ali enlaçada nele, ao beijá-lo em seus braços, o que significaria sem dúvida, um novo recomeço para ambos Fim